


You Belong With Me

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love triangles are normally pretty bad.  When they consist of people who've already tried to kill you, they're worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

After he recovers from the shock of being kissed, the first words out of Koichi's mouth are, "Yukako's going to kill you."

"I can stop her with Heaven's Door." Rohan looks entirely too pleased with himself and is still entirely too close.

Koichi gulps. "She's going to kill me."

Snort. "You don't need to worry about that, either."

"She's going to ruin our lives in ways neither of us thought of and can't block with Heaven's Door." This gives Rohan pause, and Koichi takes the moment to step back. "It's not that I don't like you. I just think that it would be really dangerous... and I do like her, too."

"She tried to kill you once," Rohan says, arms folded.

Koichi raises an eyebrow. "You tried to kill me. Remember that?"

"I only did that because I liked you- I see your point," says Rohan before Koichi can decide whether to laugh or not. "...Hmmph. I'll talk to her."

"Please don't get killed," Koichi says, adding after a moment, "Don't kill her either. Please?"

"If you insist, I could possibly make the effort not to." Rohan comes closer to him again, but only kisses him on the forehead.

* * *

Koichi isn't near Yukako's house when the fight happens, but his mind fills in the blanks when Yukako appeals to Josuke to fix her injuries, and Rohan is still picking hair out of his wounds before Josuke takes pity on him and heals him too.

"I guess it didn't go well." Koichi isn't sure which of them to talk to, since they've decided to be on opposite sides of the room, and he doesn't want to obviously favor either of them. So he talks to Jotaro instead. Jotaro is safe.

"A nice thought, but it rarely works. Especially with people like those two." Jotaro doesn't need to elaborate on what people like those two are like.

Koichi sighs. "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Leave the country."

As usual, it's impossible to tell if Jotaro's joking or not.

* * *

"This has to be what it feels like to be Okuyasu. I've got a decision and I want to stop thinking about it." Koichi rests his head on the desktop. "What am I supposed to do?"

Josuke shrugs and pulls a coin out of his pocket. "Flip for it?"

"...You want me to flip a coin to decide my dating life?"

"Sure. Heads is Yukako, tails is Rohan." At Koichi's incredulous stare, Josuke says, "Look, they're both kind of crazy and you're going to piss one off by picking the other. At least this way you won't feel guilty about it."

Koichi takes the coin from his hand. "I guess... I don't have any better ideas." After taking a breath, he flips the coin. "It's heads. That's probably better anyway, isn't it? I'm already dating her, so... Alright. Thanks, Josuke." He starts to leave the classroom.

"Hey, no problem. I'm always here for you." After Koichi is gone, Josuke looks down at the coin. "And thank _you_ for a job well done."

"Was that ethical?" Mikitaka asks, still in coin form. "On my planet, interfering with the romantic lives of others carries a strict penalty."

"It's for a good cause, okay? Yukako might be a little clingy but she's calmed down a lot since we met her. Rohan's an ass and he's always going to be an ass," says Josuke. "There's no way I could let-"

"-me make my own choices?" Koichi asks from behind him. At Josuke nearly falling out of his seat, he says, "I forgot my bag. Hey, Josuke, are you talking to a coin?"

"Uh... maybe..." Josuke swallows. "Listen, I-"

"Maybe I'm going crazy, but I thought I heard the coin talk back, and you know, most normal coins don't do that." Koichi picks up his bag, not looking at him. "So I think, maybe, you rigged that coin flip for your own opinions. And that's not a very friendly thing to do."

"Koichi, I was just-"

"You don't have to panic. I'm not going to hurt you." As Josuke starts to look relieved, Koichi goes on: "I'm just going to tell Rohan what you did."

"...Shit."

"See you later, Josuke."

* * *

Josuke's injuries don't heal for weeks. Punching yourself in the face with your Stand hurts like hell.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Koichi starts with. "I've decided not to decide."

Yukako and Rohan both look confused.

"You're both amazing people, and I care about you very much, so... I can't date either of you. I hope you understand." Koichi looks away and prepares himself for the results of possibly the worst decision he's made yet in his life.

Everything is silent. It frightens him more than if he'd gotten slapped in the face with hair or turned into a book and having his pages torn out.

"That's ridiculous." Rohan speaks up eventually. "I don't see why you should make yourself lonely just because you're afraid of our reactions."

"He's right," says Yukako. "I want you to be happy with somebody, and even if it isn't me, I'd get over it... sometime. If you absolutely have to, pick him."

"Go ahead and date your girlfriend. I've been a bachelor this long, I can continue a solitary life. She looks better in a dress than I do," Rohan adds.

"He- Wait, how many times have you worn a dress?" Yukako asks. "What aren't you telling us?"

Rohan smirks. "To study for my manga, obviously. It just never came up in conversation. Do you talk about everything _you've_ done?"

"Guys, I'm having a crisis, I'm not going to decide because of your crossdressing." Koichi groans. "You're not making this any easier."

"I could write in your pages," says Rohan.

"I could strangle you with Love Deluxe if you tried," says Yukako. "Let him make his own decisions."

"Fine, I was just trying to make it easy for him,” Rohan says, sulking.

"...I think not dating is the way to go."


End file.
